Lejos de Narnia
by nicetaniafinishlast
Summary: La vida en el mundo real de Edmund. awayfromnarnia.


Cap. 1 "La Flor"

"Un primer día escolar muy agitado"-pensó Edmund.

Iba saliendo de su respectiva escuela junto con la multitud. Eran tantos niños corriendo felices hacia sus padres quienes los venían a buscar o solo iban corriendo hasta sus casas. Los únicos que salían tranquilos, eran los chicos de la edad de Edmund.

Él, atravesaba la calle hasta la cuadra de al frente para ir a buscar a su hermana Lucy, quien asistía a clases en la escuela de al frente. Entre la muchedumbre, la alcanzo a divisar. Ella estaba sentado en un banquito leyendo un libro y sosteniendo su bolso.

Edmund corrió hacia ella. Siempre se le venía a la mente en que si no se apuraba, algún tipo la iba a secuestrar y no la vería nunca mas y su familia lo odiaría por siempre.

-¿Para que corres?-dijo Lucy quitando el libro de su vista y con una sonrisa muy bella-Solo estoy a diez pasos de tu escuela...

-Solo me preocupo por ti-respondio Ed- ya sabes como estan las cosas últimamente.

-Esta bien, esta bien-Lucy guardaba su libro al bolso-pero te advierto que ya estoy bastante grande para que tengas que cuidar de mí... ¡Bien, vamonos a casa!

Ya habían dado varios pasos hasta que Edmund recordó que tenía que ver a su mejor amiga.

-Lucy-dijo Ed deteniendola- ¿Viste a Kelly en la escuela?

-Si-respondió Lu-Olvide decirte que dijo que quería verte.

"¡Lo había olvidado por completo!"-penso Ed.

Él le dio su bolso a su hermana y volvió a la escuela de Lucy. No se le vino a la mente esta vez que podían secuestrar a su hermana.

Kelly estaba en un banquito conversando con su grupo de amigas, lucía muy linda y radiante cuando reía.

-¡Kelly!-le grito Edmund.

La chica miro sorprendida y sonrío de oreja a oreja al ver que era su amigo. Kelly corrió hasta encontrarse con Ed y lo abrazó, mientras las amigas de Kelly miraban el espectáculo con sonrisas coquetas.

-¡Ed, creí que te habías olvidado de mí!-dijo ella

-Bueno... mas o menos-respondió él-pero eso no importa ahora... ¡Creo que no te he visto hace años!

-¿Por qué dices eso? No nos veíamos hace un par de meses solamente... O sea que ¿Fuiste a de nuevo a ese lugar de tus sueños? No recuerdo bien el nombre ¿Landia? ¿Marnia?

-Narnia, Kelly-dijo Ed riendo y luego bajo la voz-Sí, de nuevo fui a ese lugar

-¡Que emocionante!-exclamó Kelly y luego recordó que tenía que bajar la voz, pues había gente a su alrededor-¿De nuevo fuiste con tus hermanos?

-Esta vez solo fui junto a Lucy...y mi primo Eustace.

-¿¡Eutace!

-Sí, pero él ya no es el mismo fastidioso de antes, ¡ahora cambió radicalmente! y todo gracias a Narnia. ¡Si hasta se convirtió en dragón!

-¡Me hubiera gustado ver eso!

Kelly rió, pues no le agradaba Eustace desde una vez que él la llamo "fea".

-Suena cómico, pero en el momento no lo fue-dijo Ed-aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, también me da mucha risa.

-¡oh, cuentame mas!-insistio Kelly

-¡Son muchas cosas!-dijo Ed- Fuimos a Narnia por medio de un cuadro de la casa de Eustace, nos reencontramos con Ripichit y Caspian, conocimos unos duendes que solo tenían una pierna ¡Ellos si que eran cómicos!... Oh, son tantas historias...

-Olvidé por completo quien era Ripichit...

-el mas noble y valiente espadachín ratón de toda Narnia

-¡Como quisiera conocer animales que hablen, duendes, brujos, faunos, minotauros y todo lo que habita en aquella Narnia!-exclamo Kelly con ojos brillosos- Se que no son gustos de una chica de 15 años pero es que desde pequeña me han gustado estos seres mitológicos.

-¿mitológicos? ¡Creeme que no son para nada de eso!

-Ed, creo que siento un poco de envidia hacia ti ¡pero es que tienes tanta suerte de conocer esas criaturas! ¿Por qué no le dices a ese tal Aslan que me lleve allá? o mejor, ¿Por qué no me llevas tú?

-Kelly, si yo supiera como llegar ¡Iría todos los días y contigo! Pero solo Aslan sabe como llegar y Él decide si puedes o no puedes ir... ¡O casi lo olvidaba!

-¿Que cosa?

Edmund revisaba el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Cuando estuve en el fin del mundo, o creo que lo era... vi un jardín de flores hermoso, entonces me recordó a ti, porque se que amas las flores... y corte una para ti...

Kelly enrojeció un poco al oír esto y dijo:

-Ed, es lo mas dulce que me hayas...

Ella se detuvo cuando vio la flor... estaba oscuro, negra y marchita.

-¡Es una broma de muy mal gusto, Ed!-exclamó Kelly

-Es que se marchito un poco en el camino, pero ¡tengo una idea! Préstame tu botella de agua...

Kelly obedeció.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunto ella

-Sígueme-dijo Ed

Edmund echo a correr hasta una esquina, donde esta lleno de plantas y flores. Es una pequeña plazeta.

-¿y bien?-dijo Kelly, algo cansada

-plantare la flor aquí, junto a las demas-dijo Edmund- la persona que cuida estas flores lo hace muy bien.

-si esa persona nos ve aquí creera que estamos robando sus flores o algo así

-será rápido

Edmund se echo las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y comenzo a hacer un pequeño hoyo en la tierra.

-Eso no volverá a la vida, Ed-dijo Kelly retractándose- He probado antes con otras flores marchitas pero no hay caso...

-Kelly, debes entender que no es cualquier flor-dijo Edmund plantado su pequeña flor.

-Esta bien, ya veremos

-Es un regalo... ¡tomálo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado!- dijo Ed colocando su mano en el hombro de Kelly

-¿una marca de mano con tierra en mi blusa, también cuenta como regalo?-dijo Kelly

Ed quitó la mano donde estaba y se largaron a reír.

-Lo siento... pero creo que deberías tomarlo como regalo también.


End file.
